The Hidden Truth
by Jadefire89
Summary: No good at these. Just read it and u'll find out there is definatly alot of slash! WARNING TO U !


Harry Potter 7

Disclaimer: this ain't mine blah blah blah

Author's note: I know this dosn't follow Half Blood Prince at all but i frankly hate what she did to Dumbledore and poor Malfoy also i had started this before the book came out!

Chapter 1

The weather was unfortunatly very miserable for the first day of school. Harry Potter sat with his two best friends Hermionie Granger and Ron Weastley at the Griffindor House Table.

"Poor first years." Hermionie murmered as she pulled a pointed black hat on her head of curly brown hair. She looked down at the Head Girl badge on her chest and ajusted it so it was straight.

Harry shot Ron a knowing smile. Ron rolled his crystal blue eyes in annouance before ajusting his own prefect badge.

"I can't believe Malfoy is Head Boy." Hermionie muttered with discust. Hermionie was a short seventeen year old with thick curly brown hair and warm brown eye. She was the smartes of their trio (perhaps even in all their year) and cared deeply for her studies often chasing after Harry and Ron to complete their own.

Ron was tall and lanky. He had ginger red hair and blue eyes. He was the youngest of five brothers, (all of whom had left the school) and one younger sister, Ginny who was in her sixth year.

Harry was a tall, thin and muscular boy with untidy raven black hair and peircing jade green eyes. He was an only child, like Hermionie, but his parents had been murdered when he was only a baby. They had been killed by Lord Voldermort, a wizard everyone feared except Harry and the Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore.

The Great Hall doors opened and Professer McGonagle, the transfigureations teacher, entered followed by a group of timied first years.

"They're so tiny," Hermionie whispered as they passed their group.

"Were we really that small seven years ago?" Ron asked Harry as the small group assembled infront of the teachers table.

"Before we begin," McGonagle began, her strict voice echoing throughtout the Hall. "We have a new seventh year to be sorted first." She glanced at the door behind the teachers table and it opened.

A tall girl with really, really short brown, highlighted red hair and green eyes entered. Her hair was cut as short as a guy would regularily cut it and it was all spiked except for her bangs which were long and lined up with her centre of her eyes.

She wore a typical first year robes and had her arms folded firmly across her chest. She walked over to the sorting stool and sat down. McGonagle placed an old greying hat on her head and magically it came to life.

"A girl once lost will soon be found," sang the hat joyfully. "First she must make friends all around, then learn feelings she has not yet felt. Then she'll be at home with us, when the ice around her heart finally melts." The hat sang on about her with joy and giddiness until it was interupted.

"Shut up!" The girl yelled as anger cursed through her entire body. She glared forward angirly.

"Let it be Slytherin," the hat finally said seriously then fell still and silent.

The girl's face fell as the hat was taken from her head. She slipped off the stool and slowly moved toward the slytherin table where she sat down, alone.

Harry watched her with interest, "what's her name? I didn't catch it."

Hermionie whook her head and shrugged. "McGonagle didn't say." She watched as the sorting ceremony continued shushing Ron and Harry every once and awhile as they talked eagerly about their summers.

Draco Malfoy waited impatiently for the sorting ceremony to finish. When it did he left his group of friends and sat down next to the new girl.

"Hello," he said softly to her. When she didn't respond he continued, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The girl finally turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "Athena Trew," she finally replied. "My father tole me I'd meet you here." she pushed her bangs from her eyes and watched himcarefully.

"As did mine," he whispered with a cocky perfect grin. His cloudy grey eyes looked her up and down before stopping to look directly into her eyes again.

"Is that your badge of honour?" She asked with a grin as she nodded to his Headboy Badge.

Draco smiled agian,"yes. I'm also the Quittage Captain and the Keeper on the Slytherin team." He continued to brag trying to impress her

"Exciting," she replied sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. She glanced over at the other tables and watched the Griffindor table longingly. A boy was watching her, when he caught her eye he smiled.

Draco noticed and scowled. " Thats Harry Potter," he spat out with great detest.

Athena nodded, "yes i've seen a picture in the paper.

Draco snorted with discust and Athena smiled at him. He was very attractive, with pale blond hair, a soft pale complextion and flawless skin. He nearly looked feminine.

When the meal was over Draco took her hand and they led the first years to the Slytherin common room. "Pureblood," he sneered when they came to a stop infront of a large brick wall. At the word the wall vanished revealing a cold dark dungeon looking room with green leather furniture and one brick fireplace.

Ignoreing the first years and leaving them with the other prefects, he brought Athena over to the couch infront of the warm fire and sat down with her.

"Your so beautiful Athena," Draco whispered softly souching the collar of her white blouse.

"Am I?" she said with raised eyebrows, narrowed green eyes and a smile. She leaned slightly forward to look him straight in the eye, their faces inches apart.

"You are," Draco insisted as he moved his fingers down to the open bottons of her blouse.

Athena continued to gaze at him, "do you want something?" she whispered suggestively.

"Just you," he replied back now tracing his fingers on the skin of her exposed collar bone.

She pulled away abruptly out of his reach. "Sorry Malfoy I don't expose myself to gawking first years." She rose and followed Pansy Perkinson to the stairs leading to the girls dormiories.

Draco looked around and relized that many of the first years were staring at him. "Fuck off you punks!" He yelled angirly and turned his back to them taking deep breaths.

Minutes later Crabbe and Goyle joined him. "Did you get her Malfoy?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"Shut up Goyle," snapped Draco. "I ain't taht fast you idiot." He continued to take breaths hoping to settle himself before getting off the couch.

Crabbe looked at Draco's lap and his eyes widened in shock.

"Your an idiot too Crabbe, haven't you ever seen an erection before?" Draco smiled evily, "Oh yah, I forgot thats what cranks your tractor.

Crabbe blushed uncontrolably and looked away.

Draco rose and turned to face the other students ignoreing the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. "Where the hell is Pansy?" He yelled at a group of seventh year girls.

"Upstairs Draco," one finally said stupidly staring at him with intrest.

Draco marched up to the girls dormitory (being he was Head boy he could) and burst into the room. "Pansy," Draco gasped quickly. "Do you want to join me in the Room of Requirment?" He stood in a way that he hoped blocked his excitement.

He failed, both girls laughed outloud as Pansy nodded and got up to join him.

Let me know what you think!

Jade


End file.
